Messy Affairs
by d4s
Summary: Serena is with Nate but everyone knows she running around with her ex, except for Nate of course who is too caught up in his own mess to notice.  Pairings: DS,NS,BC,NJ,LB.
1. Thanksgiving

**(a/n): okay so the time line is a little messed up but its during high school after Dan and Serena broke up for the first time, I think I'm gonna go with N&S got together during the Hamptons & forget everything else that happened, k cool.**

_Summary: Serena is with Nate but everyone knows she running around with her ex, except for Nate of course who is too caught up in his own mess to notice._

_Pairings: DS,NS,BC,NJ,LB._

Thanksgiving was always Dan's favourite holiday, he loved just spending time with family and getting away from reality for a day, this year there was no such luck.

He knocked on the door of the Van Der-Bass apartment and was greeted by Serena.

"Happy Thanksgiving" he smiled.

"You too" she whispered in his ear whilst hugging him.

"you look great" he said as his hands found themselves around her waist

"mm, as do you" she giggled kissing him on the lips.

Dan abruptly let go when he heard footsteps approaching and none other than Nate Archibald come up behind Serena putting his arms around her waist.

"Hey man, Happy Thanksgiving"

"Yeah you too"

They walked into the large living room where the Basses, Van Der Woodsens and Blair were spread out on the lounges. Dan made his way over to greet Lily and Bart, then Eric. It was only 2.30 and dinner wasn't going to be served until 5 so he tried to think of a way to make time go quicker, but as always Nate was busy on the phone talking to his Dad, again and Blair and Chuck were too busy having eye sex from across the room. Eric was drowned out in his own little world and Serena had her gaze fixed on Dan.

Dan noticed Serena's gaze upon him and she sent him a signal to meet her in the hall, he did as instructed and said he needed to use the bathroom, not that anyone cared. When he saw Serena approaching he let out a sigh of relief and was going to ask her what was wrong when she attacked him with her lips. They started making their way to Serena's room without breaking contact of their mouth's. She pushed him back against the bed and crawled on top so she was straddling him.

"I've missed you" she whispered seductively

"I Lo-"

"Hey S, where's the- Ugh oh gosh, sorry um never- never mind" Blair walked back out a little frazzled.

Serena told Blair about her and Dan a while ago and she knew they were together since neither of them were in the living room but she didn't expect them to be going at it while Lily was in the next room let alone Nate. Serena hopped off Dan, she knew they couldn't do anything now since Blair kind of ruined the mood, who was she kidding they **shouldn't** be doing this now. Dan sat up from the bed doing his top buttons back up and let out a sigh.

"Uhh...Serena?"

"Yeah? Oh don't worry about Blair she already knew but now I'm going to be hearing about it all night, she doesn't really understand the situation" she rambled.

"to be honest sometimes I dont understand the situation, I mean when 2 people love each other they shouldn't hide it right?"

"Dan, you know how much I love you but Nate has been through too much these past few months, with his Dad and then losing him Mum, I couldn't hurt him like that, you should see his face when he tells me he loves me".

"Do you love him?"

"Dan, I love you, I just dont want to put him through that, I promise I will when I think he can handle it but right now I'm scared for him, he just needs somebody"

"What about me Serena? I need **you, **not somebody,** you**!"

"SERENA!" Lily called

"uh sorry I'm suppose to be helping out there"

"You can't avoid this conversation forever you know"

She walked up to him and bent down giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I Love You".

The rest of the evening was spent with awkward glances around the table from Dan, Serena and Blair, and as soon as dinner finished Dan said goodbye to the host's and left as fast as he could, he needed to show Serena his strong front, for now.

**(a/n) Just getting things going I guess, review? There will probably be more NS & CB interaction in the next chapter but this is a DS fic.**


	2. Double date

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG or any of the characters. **

Two weeks after Thanksgiving...

Serena was sitting in the back of a taxi thinking of everything that has happened over the last 4 months, and the fact that she hasn't spoken to Dan since thanksgiving, she wants to call him and tell him they can be together and everything will be okay, but its not that easy, if only it was. Tonight Blair planned a night in at the Waldorf penthouse with Chuck & Nate, she thinks it would be fun to have a 'double date'.

Serena hopped out of the cab and got in the elevator that took her to the penthouse, when the doors opened she was greeted by Dorota who took her coat. Walking further into the apartment she seen Blair and Nate sitting on the couch already drinking Martini's. She walked over and kissed Nate on the cheek, then sat down next to Blair. Five minutes later and Chuck walked in kissing Blair on the lips, taking a martini and sitting down across from Nate.

Chuck and Nate were in their own conversation whilst Blair and Serena were watching them, taking sips of their drinks. Serena noticed Blair eyeballing her off every few minutes until she became a little uncomfortable.

"S, I brought this new dress from Bendels today, you should come see it" Blair said politely while standing up and walking to the stairs.

"Yeah, uh, coming..."

When Serena reached Blair's room there was no dress just Blair standing in front of her bed, hands on her hips, giving Serena a look that said 'I'm disappointed in you'.

"Okay what is it now?" Serena asked

"You have been avoiding me since thanksgiving S and I'm pretty sure I know why"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been busy"

"Screwing Brooklyn?"

"What, no I haven't spoken to Dan since thanksgiving thank you very much"

"You mean since I walked in on you when you were about to do it"

Serena looked at the floor embarrassed

"S, you cant keep doing this to them, you need to do something, who do you want to be with?"

"So this is all my fault?"

"Uh you are the way dating Nate while screwing Humphrey"

"STOP SAYING SCREWING! It's not like that"

"Oh yeah, what is it like?"

"Its- its complicated."

"It always is with you" Blair muttered while walking out of the room.

"Blair wait!"

Blair kept walking down the stairs, she cared for Nate and she he didn't deserve this from Serena so she walked over to Chuck, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him hard on the mouth, slipping her tongue in she then grabbed his tie and led him up the stairs, She had to make sure Serena could be alone with Nate.

Serena walked down the stairs to see Blair leading Chuck back upstairs, she knew what Blair was trying to do but she needed time first.

"Hey Babe" Nate said walking up to her and giving her a kiss, he pulled back for a second and took in all her beauty before kissing her again, this time trying to stick his tongue in her mouth, she pulled back.

"What are you doing? Dorota is in the next room" she whispered

"I want you" he whispered back huskily"

Serena stepped back "Nate, I'm sorry my Mum called I really need to go, I promise I will make it up to you later" she kissed him again, giving him a smile then walking to the elevator.

**(a/n) this is a little rushed but I wanted to update because I'm going to be busy for the next week or so, and yeah reviews please? :D**


End file.
